Time and Time again
by sugarquill3
Summary: The Marauders are back in their sixth year, and James has been made prefect, along with Lily Evans. For the most part of their time at Hogwarts, they despised each other, but hings seem to have changed, but Lily is hiding something dangerous.
1. Trouble on the Train

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, just wanted to try something new to uh... broaden my writing range. Eh. Well, here ya go... I'll have the next chapters up soon.

Disclaimer: I own the plot line and all OC's

** Chapter 1**

James swore loudly, glaring down at his calloused hands with vengeance on his mind. Just his luck; all the carts at the train station were conveniently in use at the present moment, and he had to lug his trunk by hand to Platform 9 3/4. Glancing around him, he made sure no one was looking as he quickly dashed between the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, tugging his trunk behind him.

The Hogwarts Express stood a gleaming, angry red before him, still a marvel after 6 years of taking it. His stomach rumbled accusingly, reminding him he hadn't eaten since 7 am that morning, far too long for his liking. All around him children were saying goodbye to their parents and younger siblings, yelling "I'll be back for Christmas." or "See you in the summer!", yet James seemed not to notice that no one was wishing him a good school year. That he was used to... the Potters were much too important to see their only child off to Hogwarts.

He shoved the over-stuffed trunk into the baggage hold, but not before taking out a few galleons and a handful of sickles. It paid well to be the son of the proposed next Minister of Magic, and heir to the Potter fortune. It had been almost_ expected _of him to be made Prefect, as he was. 

Rubbing his hurting hands together, he stepped into the compartment that he and his three friends had shared from their first year onward. Sirius Black looked up from a pile of chocolate frogs as his best friend walked in, grinning with teeth browned with chocolate. Remus Lupin raised his hand in greeting, but didn't look up from _Magical Plants of the Mediterranean_ which he was thoroughly engrossed in. Short and chubby Peter Pettigrew jumped to his feet, and offered James a seat beside him, which he politely dismissed as he took one next to Sirius. The group had taken pity on Peter, and let him hang out with them. 

James' had to admit, it was good to be back with his friends for a new semester at Hogwarts. At least here he was free to be himself, plus he had a few new pranks in mind that he wanted to test out. Lucius and Snape would most certainly prove to be brilliant guinea pigs. 

"Did you have a good summer?" Sirius asked almost jokingly. Sirius had spent a few weeks there and knew what it was like at the Potter household: a dozen house elves waiting on you hand a foot, but that was about all there was. It seemed nice at first, but having everything didn't include fun. With all the rules and regulations, it was almost illegal. "Brilliant." James replied bitterly, reaching for a choloate frog and unwrapping it, popping it into his mouth with a sigh. 

"You should've come stay with us..." Sirius' home was always full of laughter, how could it not be with eleven children running all over it? But James' parents had forbidden him.

At that moment Remus looked up, and noticed James' hands. Rolling his eyes, he stuck his hand inside his robes, extracted his wand and muttered a few words that left James' hands good as new. "What would you do without me?" His sandy-haired friend shook his head side-to-side. James Potter just threw him a thanks, and snatched another Chocolate Frog from Sirius' gigantic pile, and stuffed it in his mouth after unwrapping it. Sirius was about to protest when the door to the compartment opened and in strode Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, followed obediently by Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter, and his little fanclub..." sneered Lucius. James was in no mood to put up with them this year, he stood up quickly, knowing Sirius had bolted up at his side, about to curse the four of them to the latter part of next week when Lily Evans walked in behind them, her Prefect badge glinting. 


	2. Perfect Prefect

A/N: Yay! It's the second Chapter! I know you are all rejoicing greatly, even though I can't hear you... I love getting reviews, so please post one even if you hated the story and think I should rot in hell for all eternity :) Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Yadda yadda yadda. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

Her brilliant green eyes were flashing with anger, Lily stood as tall as her height would permit inside the doorway to the compartment, teeming with rage. She could hardly believe it, they hadn't even yet got to school, and they were already fighting. Well she had to put a stop to it.

All heads turned in her direction as she raised her wand above her head and yelled out one simple word that froze them all, litterally and figurativley.

"_Stupefy_"

James, Sirius, and all four of the Slytherins slumped to the floor, leaving Lily standing over them, and both Peter and emus watching with wide eyes. It was remus who spoke first, with a calm voice, as usual.

"Well hullo Lily. I see you've been made Prefect. Congratulations." He smiled slightly, though Peter was too frightened to do much but whimper softly. 

"Oh, hello Remus. Honestly, I don't know why you deal with such..." She made a flourish of her hand, gesturing to the crumpled six figures on the ground. "idiots."

"They aren't so bad once you know them." Remus confided before standing and stepping over to where his two friends lay and muttered "_enervate_" softly. Both boys' eyelids fluttered slightly, and they jumped to their feet, glaring with fury at Lily Evans.

"What'd you do that for-"

"We weren't up to anything-"

"Completely uncalled f-"

But she cut them off before they could blabber on any longer. SHe turned her glare up to Sirius first, and though he towered over her, he seemed to cower in fear slightly. "I would expect this from you, Sirius Black, but," She then turned to James, who -though slightly shorter than Sirius- also cowered. "From a _Prefect_? Honestly James, you're supposed to set an example." As James was about to open his mouth to say something, she cut him off with: "A _good_ one." And that say, she turned on her heel, and walked out of the compartment.

The three remaining concious boys all turned to James, who was smiling rather sheepishly, a light shade of red. 

"Now Jamsey, you didn't tell us you were a _Prefect_..." Sirius leered, smirking. 

"Well, I guess I must have forgotten." James shifted umcomfortably on his feet. "I -uh- hafta go change into my robes now, bye!" He dashed out of the compartment before they could tease him any further. Imagine him, James Potter, and Prefect! It was mortifying. He just happened to be the worst canidate for the job. He couldn't even remember a day in many of his at Hogwarts that he hadn't gotten into some sort of trouble. Some Prefect he'll make.


End file.
